


The Princess-Imperial

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [6]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gossip, Illegitimacy, Infidelity, Press and Tabloids, Rumors, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two sons, the Emperor and Empress were delighted to have a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess-Imperial

After two sons, the Emperor and Empress were delighted to have a daughter. So were the papers, who fawned over the new Princess-Imperial, delighting the public with accounts of her precocious beauty and charm. Titania was three when The Scourge first began to speculate, in veiled terms of course, about her parentage - her silvery-blonde hair, so much like the Chief Sorcerer's, and there had always been rumours about Yanina's fidelity... The hint of scandal only heightened interest in the princess as she grew older, more beautiful, and more wild, until she eclipsed it with a scandal of her very own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
